Anti Cosmo VS the Evil Overlord list
by gery900
Summary: Two Shot. Well the Title pretty much explains it. PLEASE READ THIS.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODES IN SEASONS 6 AND 7. Ok I've been looking at comparisions of villains compared with the evil overlord list, and I think anti cosmo needs one. Obviously I can't do all of them, But I will do the ones that I think anti cosmo could have done better on.

* * *

**

_6. I will not gloat over my enemies' predicament before killing them._

Seriously, in the fairly odd baby episode HP and Anti Cosmo basically gloated over how they were going to use baby poof's powers to take over the universe. Also they kept Timmy alive. Sure we fans don't want Timmy dead, but they completely ignored this rule.

_10. I will not interrogate my enemies in the inner sanctum - a small hotel well outside my borders will work just as well._

Also fairly odd baby, He just kept them inside his house. Really stupid move there, when HP's place is so much more farther away.

_11. I will be secure in my superiority. Therefore, I will feel no need to prove it by leaving clues in the form of riddles or leaving my weaker enemies alive to show they pose no threat._

Once again he could have killed Timmy so easily a bunch of times.

_12. One of my advisers will be an average five-year-old child. Any flaws in my plan that he is able to spot will be corrected before implementation._

In Balance of flour a five year old would probably try to see if it was the real Timmy they had captured.

_18. I will not have a son. Although his laughably under-planned attempt to usurp power would easily fail, it would provide a fatal distraction at a crucial point in time._

Well this one could not be helped considering that Poof needed an opposite anti fairy. But Anti Cosmo should have tried to control him the instant he was born. But he waits until Foop states that he is going after Poof. Bad Parenting Anti Cosmo, really bad parenting.

_20. Despite its proven stress-relieving effect, I will not indulge in maniacal laughter. When so occupied, it's too easy to miss unexpected developments that a more attentive individual could adjust to accordingly._

Do I even need to say anything. Fairly odd baby episode reminder. Sure he and HP probably weren't laughing too long, but it still was a bit much.

_24. I will maintain a realistic assessment of my strengths and weaknesses. Even though this takes some of the fun out of the job, at least I will never utter the line "No, this cannot be! I AM INVINCIBLE!" (After that, death is usually instantaneous.)_

End of fairly odd baby. He says you can not win, even though they did just win. Also in Balance of Flour when they lost he did that tongue thing. Sore losers is right.

_47. If I learn that a callow youth has begun a quest to destroy me, I will slay him while he is still a callow youth instead of waiting for him to mature._

Once again he could have killed Timmy but he didn't.

_48. I will treat any beast which I control through magic or technology with respect and kindness. Thus if the control is ever broken, it will not immediately come after me for revenge._

Hmm. This one is hard. Does Poof really count. I mean Timmy won because he knew how Poof's power worked. I think AC could have learned a little more before using poof.

_57. Before employing any captured artifacts or machinery, I will carefully read the owner's manual._

Once again could have learned a little more about Poof.

_62. I will design fortress hallways with no alcoves or protruding structural supports which intruders could use for cover in a firefight._

Ok honestly. There WAS A VIEWING AREA FOR THE POWER DRAINING BABY MAGIC SUCKING NURSERY. That's just stupid.

_73. I will not agree to let the heroes go free if they win a rigged contest, even though my advisers assure me it is impossible for them to win._

Fairly Odd Olympics much. Sure AC was cheating but still. He shouldn't have underestimated Cosmo so much. Good guys usually win out of pure luck.

_82. I will not shoot at any of my enemies if they are standing in front of the crucial support beam to a heavy, dangerous, unbalanced structure._

First episode with AC in it. Timmy was just standing in front of the door to fairy world and they just went through it.

* * *

**Ok those are all the ones that anti Cosmo failed at. Now I can happily say that there is a comparision between the list and anti Cosmo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Anti Cosmo VS the Evil Overlord list.

* * *

**

_103. I will make it clear that I do know the meaning of the word "mercy"; I simply choose not show them any._

AC seems pretty smart. So he would know what mercy meant. But he should show that he knows the meaning even if he doesn't show any of it.

_114. I will never accept a challenge from the hero._

Nor should he give the hero a challenge like he did in Fairly oddlympics.

_131. I will never place the key to a cell just out of a prisoner's reach._

Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2. He not only puts the key in reach, HE LEAVES IT IN THE LOCK. That is inexcusable.

_166. If the rebels manage to trick me, I will make a note of what they did so that I do not keep falling for the same trick over and over again._

Ok Honestly. In AC's first appearance he and his other anti fairies completely fell for the bad luck trick. Then they fell for it again in Jimmy Timmy Power hour 2. He should really check who is causing the bad luck before going towards.

_186. I will not devise any scheme in which Part A consists of tricking the hero into unwittingly helping me and Part B consists of laughing at him then leaving him to his own devices._

The disguise in fairly odd baby with HP. He just tricked Timmy then left him alone to plot. Really stupid.

* * *

**Well this next page of the evil overlord list didn't have a lot that went with AC, so this chapter is a bit shorter.**


End file.
